


Heart of Gold and a Soul to Match | Sans x Female Reader

by Foxy_Springtrap



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore and Toriel get back together, Asriel is a good boi, Chara is here, Classic Sans/Reader Story, Determination extraction, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I know is says character death but its not what you think, I swear if you say something about Soriel I will shoot myself, I've had this idea for a while, No Fucking Soriel here, Not beta read unless you count half-asleep me at 3 in the morning proofreading, Of two dead kids, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is like 22, Timelines, Toriel has only had eyes for Asgore, Toriel is like a million years old she saw the war and she's a milf, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Springtrap/pseuds/Foxy_Springtrap
Summary: You are (Y/N) (L/N). Monsters have just emerged from Mt. Ebott, not even half a year ago. You end up meeting the taller and more energetic of the skeleton brothers. How do you meet him, you ask? Well, you aren't paying attention to where you're going, and you almost get run over by a very tall, muscular fish lady, and you step out of the way, only to be bowled over by her friend, a tall, loud skeleton. Your coffee gets spilled all over your new white scarf, and to make up for it, he invites you to dinner. You accept.What will happen when you meet a certain short, punny skeleton and you seem to know things about him even though you just met?....... or have you?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One: A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turn on the news. You get the surprise of your life.

Monsters.

That's what all the news channels were talking about when you turned on the t.v.

You weren't scared, you were actually very excited. Your parents who live one town over taught you all about the monsters when you were younger and you've always wanted it to be true.

You were just in shock it was true. You moved to Ebott when you were 17, four years ago because you wanted to be closer to the mountain and the legends. Your parents stayed in the next town, (Town Name) and they supported you becoming independent all the way.

You are (Y/N) (L/N). You are 21 years old, and you live in a small apartment in Ebott city, USA. You work at a coffee shop, and you are dear friends with the owner. You are a nice and compassionate person, and you believe every species and race is equal.

And now monsters, the center of Ebott city's urban legends, are real. They emerged from the famous mountain at the center of all the legends, roughly five months ago. They had been in quarantine for four, while scientists and government officials made sure they were no threat. They hadn't been on live t.v. Since their emergence from the mountain. You almost forgot how massive they were, compared to humans, with the king and queen easily towering over the president. Currently on the t.v. they have just met with all the government officials plus the president.

When the monsters emerged, the mayor of Ebott was extremely welcoming. The king of the monsters, King Asgore, has cooperated peacefully from the start of their negotiations that have happened over these months. They had been in quarantine in the mountain, until a generous donor offered the monsters a big housing development out on the outskirts of town closest to the mountain that eventually became known as the monster district. They weren't allowed to leave the district, and that's what the most important of the monsters were doing on t.v. They were all standing in front of a counsel of some of the most important people in the country. You recognize the three people in front of the counsel as the King, Queen, and Human Ambassador.

The human ambassador, Frisk, is holding the hands of the king and queen. The king is currently negotiating equal rights and freedom for the monsters. You watched the debate for about an hour, and finally they have come to an agreement. Monsters will have equal rights in Ebott, but also can be tried for crimes just like humans. They would be let out of the monster district, on a trial period, but if they got out of hand or any terrorism attacks threatened the monsters, they would have to return to the monster district for everyone's safety.

They can't leave the city yet until the trial period has been declared a success, which the monsters seem perfectly happy waiting a bit before being able to leave. The reporter covering the story is going over the debate enthusiastically. It seems that the avid monster haters had been buried under the excitement for monsters, especially what their science, technology, and healing capabilities could mean for the future of mankind.

The king and queen, standing regally with heads held high, are fluffy goat monsters in fancy clothes. The king is still wearing his crown, while the queen is wearing a purple dress with the monster symbol on it. You try to remember the first monsters that were on the news after emerging from the mountain. It seemed the debate was over anyway, so you pull up the first monster footage from a local news station's website.

The footage is about 15 minutes long, as the military had shown up shortly after the cameras started rolling. You instantly recognize the king and queen, looking up in awe at the sky they hadn't seen for close to a millennia. You just noticed that there are two little heads peeking out from behind the king's robes. There is a small goat, most likely the king and queen's child, and a small human girl with straight black hair and startling red eyes.

Next to the king is a blue fish lady with a big yellow smile. She's wearing a black tank top and dark blue pants with red boots. Holding the hand of the fish lady is a yellow dinosaur-type monster in a lab coat and big round glasses smiling at the fish monster. You heard rumors of a brilliant Royal Scientist making headway in integrating human and monster technology. That must be her.

The human ambassador is holding the hand of the queen, and is wearing a purple and pink striped sweater. Next to them is an enormous skeleton, so tall they tower over the queen. The tall skeleton is wearing a white crop top of some kind with blue and yellow shorts, red boots and gloves, and a long, flowing red scarf.

The final monster is next to the tall skeleton. They are also a skeleton, but they are shorter and their face is rounder, unlike a human skeleton. The short skeleton has large, round eyesockets and lights akin to mini stars as their pupils. They are wearing a white shirt with a blue hoodie. The hoodie has white fur trim around the hood. They are also wearing black shorts with a white stripe and... pink slippers?

Huh, okay. You don't know why, but you paid more attention to the short skeleton than the others. The skeleton seems to be telling a joke, making the human ambassador laugh. They nudge the ambassador and make some kind of motion making them laugh harder. You don't know if the audio is quiet, but you don't hear the ambassador laughing. Maybe they're mute. You watch a bit longer, and the queen confirms your suspicions, and even telling the media that their pronouns are gender-neutral.

You look at your watch, and freak out. You have 20 minutes till your shift at the coffee shop.

You hurriedly turn off the t.v., and place your laptop on your desk, running into your room for your barista uniform. You tie your hair up in (hairstyle) and grab your purse, keys, wallet, and phone. You stop and check there are no stray hairs sticking up in your hall mirror before walking out the door, locking it behind you.

You ended up making it out the door with 10 minutes to spare. The drive to work usually takes five minutes with bad traffic. Traffic is horrendous today, because it takes you seven. Maybe it's because monsters are finally allowed to freely roam the city. You even see a few while stopped at a red light, crossing the street. You see a group of three frog-type creatures, probably two feet tall at the max. It makes you smile that they're finally coming out into the city.

You finally pull into the coffee shop's parking lot. You walk in with at least 30 seconds until your shift started and clock in. That doesn't seem to get you down though, you're just too excited. Today is going great, hopefully you'll see more monsters. It's also one of your busier days. You were running back and forth from making drinks and taking orders. It seems like many people from neighboring cities came to see the monsters.

You're in the middle of preparing an order when the door opens, ringing the bell above it. You turn around, but stop in your tracks. A monster is standing in the middle of the shop. You stop for a moment and stare, there is a eight foot tall, snow white goat, looking around the coffee shop with awe. You remember her from the news, the queen of monsters is standing inside your workplace.

You notice the hesitation in the shy new girl working at the register, and pull her aside, offering to let her finish the coffee while you take the queen's order. You smooth out your apron, stepping up to the counter with an excited smile. You look up at the tall queen. She smiles down at you with an immense level of kindness in her eyes.

"Hello, Your Highness. How may I help you today?" You smile at her. She looks shocked at you, and you can see a bit of pink blush under the fur on her cheeks. She waved you off, chuckling. She spoke in a soft, motherly tone. "O-oh please, child. You may call me just Toriel." You smile, nodding understandingly. "It seems that my title will follow me everywhere" She laughs, good-naturely, referring to how you knew her. That's when you notice a mop of brown hair peeking out of the side of Toriel's dress.

The child comes out from behind Toriel, and you recognize them. They are the human ambassador. They come up to the counter, reaching up to it and towards you. You realize they are reaching for a handshake. You reach down to the young child, grasping their hand in yours, giving it a little shake, them retreating to their mothers side.

You decide to use introductions this time. "Hey there buddy, what's your name?" They smile at you, with a little gap clearly visible between their front teeth. To you, it makes them look more adorable. They lift their hands and make a few motions, gesturing to themself. You don't understand them, and Toriel seems to understand. "They said 'Hello, my name is Frisk.'"

You smile at them. "It's very nice to meet you, Frisk." Toriel seems to remember why they came into the shop, and blushes in embarrassment because you have been talking for so long. "O-oh! I apologize, I see I have been taking up your time." Toriel looks up at the menu thoughtfully. "What do you recommend?" Oh, good question. You feel the eyes of your coworkers on you as you gazed at the queen and ambassador. One thing you had always been good at, was reading people. It helped you find things costumers liked, even if they had never tried the item before.

They both looked calm and collected, so you nodded thoughtfully. They looked like tea people. Toriel looked like a soothing tea person, while Frisk looked like a energizing tea person. "I would recommend a Chamomile Green Tea for you, Toriel. For Frisk, I would recommend a Peppermint Chai Latté. The first one is soothing, while the second one gives you a bit of caffeine-free energy." Toriel clapped her paws together. "Oh, that would be delightful. We'll take those, then." You create the order, then ring them up. At the last second, an idea comes to mind, and you slip in two slices ofcinnamon-apple pie for the two.

You hand the order ticket to the new girl, and you start on the drinks, while she collects the pie. You faintly hear your coworkers making bets on if you guessed the correct drinks for the two at the counter. You finish the drinks and bag the pie containers, offering the items to the queen with a smile. She pauses at the bag. "Oh no, there must be a mistake, we only ordered drinks." You wave her off. "Please, accept this at my own personal welcome to Ebott." Frisk smiles wide and makes a gesture that probably means thank you. The queen gently grasps your hand with her paws, thanking you. "You are welcome to may home for dinner anytime. What was your name?"

You smile again at the queen. "My name is (Y/N). It was a pleasure to meet you, and I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime." She lets go of your hand to wave goodbye at you. "Don't be a stranger now!" She says cheerfully, handing Frisk's drink to them. They both take a sip, and their smiles widen. And with that, Frisk grabs the queen's hand, and they leave the cozy little coffee, smiles gracing their faces.

You turn around to see your coworkers trading money with the ones who bet you couldn't determine the perfect drink. Your chest felt lighter than it had in years.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner With A Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a nice walk through the park. At least it was nice until your coffee gets spilled all over you.

You tossed and turned in bed that night.

You dreamt of something red gushing out of something white, and the glint of a knife in your peripheral vision. You saw a glowing object, too blurry to make out, and heard a noise like glass shattering. The object seemed to be the thing to shatter, and as the pieces fell to the ground, the light went out.

You don't know why, but you couldn't help the tears that further blurred your vision. The thing with the blood gushing out of it collapsed, and seemed to grow smaller. You dropped to your knees.

Your vision focused enough to see a pile of dust on the ground, but it was unlike any dust you had ever seen. It sparkled and shimmered like ground up diamonds, and you could see a bit of fabric under the pile of dust. You reached forward, and pulled it up. It was a dusty blue hoodie, with bright white fur lining the hood. It seemed familiar to you, but you couldn't tell why. Fresh tears rolled down your cheeks, and you looked to your left hand. A large knife was firmly gripped in your hand.

You saw something red reflecting on it, so you bring the blade closer to your face. It was your eyes. Your eyes glowed a bloody crimson, and in the light of it, you could see an enormous smile on your face. You dropped the knife in fear, jumping back. You touched your face, to find no sign to the disturbing smile, only the tears on your cheeks drying. You looked back at the pile of dust, and felt a wave of sadness.

What did it mean? Why is a pile of dust causing such a reaction?

You carefully fold up the hoodie, and gently lay it on top of the disturbed pile of dust. Your vision fades to black and you bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat. You feel something wet trailing down your cheeks. You touch a hand to your cheek, to feel tears running down them. You remember the nightmare vividly. It takes hours of mindless t.v. To make you feel back to normal.

_A few days later_

You walked down the street, breathing in the chilly air, as you held a warm cup of coffee in your hands. You had stopped by your own workplace, and challenged one of your coworkers to make you a drink. You ended up with a gingerbread latté, while you would have preferred something with peppermint, you still enjoyed the warm drink. You looked up at the sky, seeing the thick belt of clouds coming over the mountain. It might snow soon, so that's why you were bundled up.

You wore beige calf-high boots with a fur trim, blue skinny jeans, a cream-coulored open front cardigan (look it up if you're not sure what that is), and a light grey circle scarf. You were heading to the park in the center of the city, as you wanted to sit on a bench and watch the lake in the center. You liked watching the ducks this time of year. The sun was just beginning to set, and you were going to sit for a bit before heading home for dinner. You step into the park, heading down a trail leading to the center.

You look up at the sunset as you're walking, so you don't hear the fast approaching footsteps. A very tough-sounding womanly voice broke you from your thoughts. "WATCH OUT, PUNK!" You look up to see a very muscular fish monster running full speed towards you. You step to the side of the path, but you didn't notice the monster behind her as he stepped out to the side to pass her, laughing a hearty 'Nyeh Heh Heh!' He was too busy trying to show up the fish monster that he didn't see you, and you didn't have time to move. He collided with your small body, knocking you backwards. You were falling towards the path, but a strong hand grasped yours and pulled you upright.

You felt wet warmth soak into your shirt and scarf, and once you were upright, you looked down to see the remains of your coffee covering your front. You groaned in frustration, and tried to squeeze the excess liquid out of your scarf. That was your favorite one, too. You heard a gasp. Well, actually you heard a male voice shout 'Gasp!' You looked up, to meet the empty eyesockets of a seven foot tall skeleton. You looked over to the fish lady, and realized that they were on t.v. when the monsters emerged from the underground.

You realized the skeleton was talking to you. You looked back at him. "I'm So Sorry, Human! I Spilled Your Drink All Over Your Clothes!" You tried the lighten the mood. "Well, at least you caught me." The fish lady laughed loudly and suddenly, slapping the tall skeleton on the back with a force you were sure would make you faceplant. "I TOLD you the human wouldn't be mad!" You smile and decide you introduce yourself. "I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you, even though under the circumstances." The tall skeleton beams at you and continues the introductions. "My Name Is The Great Papyrus! It Is Very Nice To Meet, You Human, although I am still sorry for spilling your drink on you."

You looked over to the fish lady. She thrusts her hand towards you "And I'm Undyne, Punk! Nice To See You Aren't A Weenie About Monsters!" You grabbed her hand, and she shakes it hard enough to make your whole body jerk with the movements. You faintly feel warm scales under your hand. You thought they'd be wet or slimy, but they were surprisingly dry. She releases your hand and you have to right yourself. You feel the coffee in your clothes getting cold and sticking to your skin, but decide not to show it. "I'm actually super interested in monsters! My parents used to tell me stories about nice monsters that would protect you from bad people and never let me believe that they would hide under the bed and wait for you to fall asleep and drag you under. I actually was super excited when you guys broke the barrier and came to the surface. You see, I only moved here to be closer to the legends and always wished it was true, and, oh gosh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry."

Undyne was looking at you quite surprised at your excitement for monsters. Then she burst out laughing, again. "Oh Man, You're A Great Human, You Remind Me Of My Girlfriend!" She went to clap you on the back, but stopped when she realized what she was going to do. Papyrus stepped forward. "Human. To Make It Up To You For Spilling Your Hot Drink All Over You, I Will Invite You To Dinner So I May Make It Up To You By Making You Friendship Spaghetti!" You were excited, but then you remembered your clothes situation.

"Aw, man, I wish I could, but I'm covered in cold coffee. Sorry." Papyrus looked sad for a moment, then brightened when he had an idea. "That's No Problem, Human. I Can Simply Drive You To Your Abode So You Can Change!" You thought about it for a moment. "Aw, what the hell. Let's do it!" Papyrus clapped in glee. Undyne reached over and pulled him into a headlock, giving him a hard noogie. Papyrus flailed. "DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He shouted. Undyne laughed. "Then You Better Have Fun, Nerd! I Gotta Go Back Home To Alphy!" She released him, and, like a flash, she was off.

Papyrus straightened himself, then looked to you."Alright Human, Off To Your Home!"


	3. Chapter 3: A New Challenger Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet a new monster.

You had walked quite a ways to get to the park, so Papyrus offered to drive you to your apartment, then to his house. He led you out to the park's parking lot. You saw a few cars there, but certainly didn't expect to be led over to a bright red convertible. It was beautiful, and you didn't see a single speck of dirt on the bright red paint. This truly was Papyrus' car, no question about it.

While you were staring at the incredible car, Papyrus had opened the passenger side door for you. You picked your metaphorical jaw off the ground and got in the car, sinking into the plush, cream-coloured leather interior. It was an amazing car. You told Papyrus as much, and he loudly 'NYEH HEH HEH'd and replied, "Of Course It's Amazing, Human. Only The Best For The Great Papyrus!"

He drove out of the parking lot, turning on Main Street. You directed him towards your small apartment, thinking. You weren't sure why you had decided to go with the giant of a skeleton, but you had a feeling in your gut that something good was going to happen, so you went with it. It never was wrong either. That's why, for some reason, you had worn a purple shirt the day you met the queen.

Before you knew it, you were at your apartment complex. You directed Papyrus to your designated parking space, even though you didn't have a car. It just came with the lease. "Alright Human, I'll Wait Here, You Go Up And Change, And Then We'll Be Off!" You got out of the car, and rushed up the stairs to your apartment. You hurried because the feeling in your gut was telling you that whatever was going to happen today would be life-changing.

You discarded your wet clothes in your hamper as soon as you made it to your bedroom. You felt like wearing blue now, so you pulled on a pair of distressed blue jeans and a blue shirt with a chemistry pun on it. It read 'I use chemistry puns, but only periodically.' You laughed a little at that one and quickly shrugged on a fluffy hoodie in your favorite color. You gathered your keys, wallet, and phone that you had left scattered in your rush. You flew out the door, locking it behind you.

Papyrus was still waiting like he said, with some light rock music coming out of the speakers in the car. You guessed he liked a lot of music, by the way he was so sporadic and energetic. You hopped in the car, and smiled at him. "All done. Let's go!" To say you were excited was an understatement, you were ecstatic. Something big was going to happen, you just didn't know what.

Papyrus took off, and you zoned out, listening to the music. This was nice. The nice calm roads, the purring of Papyrus' car, it was so calming.

~~~~~~~~

In the Serif household....

~~~~~~~~

A certain skeleton was dozing off on the couch, having turned off the mind-numbing human tv. He closed his sockets, and drifted off.

He opened his eyes, and jumped. He was in his old house, in the underground. Why? Had the kid reset? He didn't think so, as it was usually morning when the kid reset. He heard a noise downstairs, and the light in his eyes snuffed out. No. No no no no no no. This was a memory. This was that memory. He knew it by heart. His body moved of its own accord, rolling out of bed and shuffling downstairs. He heard a clatter in the kitchen, and moved towards it. There was a figure in the kitchen, too blurry to make out, but that didn't matter, because he could see the bright, blinding soul he had grown to love.

This time it was different, though. There was something else on the soul. It was like strings or tar, constricting the soul like a puppet. The soul beat erratically, signaling fear. He shuffled closer, reaching out to touch the figure on their shoulder. A name came from his mouth, one he knew by heart, followed by a "Are you okay?". If he could flinch, he would in anticipation. He knew what was coming next. The figure whipped around, knife in hand, slicing his ribs clean in two. He stood there, blood running out of the gash, but felt no pain. He saw the glistening of tears on their face.

He crumbled to dust, his soul leaving his body in a last ditch attempt to go to the figure. Then it shattered. But he didn't. Why not? He always woke up after this, but he could still see, as if he was standing right where he crumbled. The light coming off his soul went out as it shattered. The figure's tears ran down their cheeks, and he wanted to console them, were it not for the bloodred eyes they had, and their manic smile as they held the knife. They collapsed to their knees, and he could see them better now. He could see the face he wanted to see so badly, twisted by the large smile that wasn't theirs.

He could see them looking at his dust. More tears hit the floor. They seemed to notice his hoodie, and reached over the pick it up, disturbing his dust. They examined it, but didn't seem to recognize it. How is that possible? How can a memory change? The figure seemed to notice the knife in their left hand, and saw the red light from their eyes glinting off of it. They looked closer at the blade, seeing their eyes and grin. They dropped the knife and jumped back, unconsciously gripping his hoodie to their chest. They gingerly touched their face, but the grin and red eyes were long gone. The constricting hate around the soul was gone, too.

They looked back at his dust, a solemn look on their face. They folded up his hoodie gently, and placed it on his dust. Then he woke up. His brother was jiggling the keys in the deadbolt, likely home from his run in the park. He wiped the tear tracks off his cheekbones with his shirt sleeve, and closed his sockets once more.

~~~~~~~

The drive to Papyrus' place was fun. Papyrus had told you all about his famous spaghetti, and how he made it. You nodded along eagerly, a happy smile on your face. He pulled up to a cheery two story house, with a snowy lawn and Christmas lights strung under the roof. It was nice, but brought a weird thought to your mind. You imagined this house in a snowy little Christmas town, with a large Christmas tree in the middle of town and two mailboxes next to the house, one overflowing with junk mail, and one empty and recently polished. But that was weird. They didn't have mailboxes, just a mail slot on the front door.

Papyrus parked in the garage and you both got out. A thought came to you just then. This was the only house on the street with snow on the front lawn. "Hey Papyrus?" You asked. "Yes, Human?" He replied. "How is it that your house is the only one with snow on the lawn, and even-" Your eyes bugged out of your head. "-The roof?" Papyrus chuckled, a sound comprised of a bunch of quiet 'nyehs'. "Well, You See Human, When We Lived In Snowdin, The Whole Town Was Basically A Winter Wonderland, And I Just Used Magic To Keep The Climate Like That, Because That's Where I Grew Up."

"Oh, wow, that's cool, but who's we?" You wondered. "Oh, Good Question, Human. I Am Referring To My Lazybones Of A Brother." By now, you had reached the front door, and Papyrus was unlocking it. He stepped inside, and you followed. "Do Not Worry Human, You Do Not Have To Be Quiet Around My Brother, He Sleeps Like A Rock!" You giggled.

You looked around the quaint living room and adjoining kitchen. There was soft carpeting on the floor, in a zigzag blue and purple pattern, a bright green couch against the wall the door was on, a large table in between the front door and the kitchen, and a large flatscreen t.v. across from the couch. The kitchen, from what you could see, had a checkerboard orange and yellow tile pattern on the floor.

“Hey bro, welcome home.” Came a deep, rich baritone voice from the direction of the couch. That’s when you looked over, there was a skeleton probably as tall as you, sprawled out on the couch. “You got a guest?” That’s when you realized that from where you were standing, he probably couldn’t see you because of Papyrus, but you could see him. “Yes Brother, I Would Like You To Meet (Y/N).” If you blinked you would have missed it, but in a instant, the shorter skeleton was just mere feet from you.

You’d like to say you were pretty perceptive, but you were surprised you hadn’t missed the way the skeleton’s sockets widened just a fraction and the little lights in his eyes expanded. You took a good look at him. Now that he was standing, you could tell he was about an inch or two taller than you. He was wearing a black shirt with some kind of chemistry formula on it and blue sweats with a single stripe down the sides, like something an athlete would wear, but you had a feeling he’d never exercised a day in his life, he just had that kind of lazy aura about him.

You think he realized he was being rude staring at you, so he stepped closer and held out a bony hand. He had thin palms made out of solid bone, but long, bony phalanges. “Heya. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” You smiled at the introduction, it seemed familiar to you, and stuck out your own hand, gently gripping his. His bones were smooth, but had a chalky texture to them, and oddly enough, seemed to produce their own heat. “Nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) the human.”


End file.
